Weapon Swap
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have an argument while sparring and swap weapons for a day. Whiterose oneshot. Reviews are loved!


More whiterose cause I've lost control of my life. This was an anonymous's prompt from tumblr, and quite frankly, a pain in the ass to write. It was hard to write the fighting cause I have no knowledge of scythe fighting techniques or anything so I had to research that. As always, I got a fuckton of help from MumboJumbo, my official fanfiction buddy/critic. So yeah, this was another learning experience and I'd love you hear what you guys think of it. Comments and constructive criticism is extremely welcomed! Reviews are loved! Enjoy!

~Rambling Madwoman

* * *

Metal clashed against ice, filling the training room with noise. Ruby jumped back after breaking the ice barrier, slowing her breathing as Weiss readied Myrtenaster for her next attack. Crescent Rose was held defensively in front of her, waiting for the counterattack. Even after sparring with her partner for three years, Weiss still found ways to surprise her.

Almost instantaneously, Weis flicked the chamber to yellow and dashed behind Ruby. The scythe-wielder used her semblance to back off, still on guard. Weiss knew better than to try to go faster than Ruby. But when Ruby moved forward, she stepped on to a glyph.

She shot the ground as fast as she could, just barely missing the blast below her. She charged forward, swinging Crescent Rose in a large arc to gain momentum before slicing towards Weiss, only to be met by a glowing red blade. The younger girl was forced to back off once again, though she continued to swing Crescent Rose around her, forming a shield while also regaining her momentum. She slowly moved toward Weiss, who created another ice barrier.

Ruby easily crashed through it, the scythe never faltering. But when the ice was gone so was Weiss. Ruby immediately went in to defense, swinging around to see the fencer charging at her. Her scythe was brought up in front of her to parry.

They shoved each other back, both pair breathing heavily. "When are you going to learn a new technique?" Weiss said, scowling lightly at Ruby.

"Says the one who puts glyphs at my feet every fight!" Ruby retorted, lowering her scythe as a signal that they were done sparring for the moment. "It's my semblance, that'd be like saying you always use your speed in fights!" The heiress pointed out, sheathing Myrtenaster. They didn't often fight during sparring sessions, but it had been a long day for everyone.

"I have an idea. I'll use Crescent Rose for a day, and you use Myrtenaster." Weiss proposed, assuming Ruby wouldn't last long without her beloved scythe. For a minute Ruby gaped at Weiss like a fish, clutching her now collapsed scythe in her arms. "You're asking me to give up my baby?" She asked incredulously.

"What, afraid of the challenge?" Weiss challenged, half bluffing. She knew scythes could only be properly used if the person was properly trained, but she was Weiss Schnee, how hard could it be?

Ruby stood still for a few more seconds before reluctantly handing over her prized scythe. In turn she received Myrtenaster and it's holster. "She's already been cleaned this morning, but I'll do it later too. Don't drop her, if you get any dirt in the barrel it could cause an explosion! And the blade is extremely sharp, And make sure you don't accidentally extend her when you're walking or anything, and-" Ruby's rambling was cut off by Weiss covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure you don't blow anything up with Myrtenaster!" She warned, trying to distract Ruby from the fact that she could barely lift Crescent Rose. The scythe almost weighed as much as Weiss! She knew it'd be heavy, but this was ridiculous! At least now she knew how Ruby always picked Weiss up so easily, she walked around with the same weight all day.

Ruby gave Weiss a wary look before turning to leave for class. Weiss took a deep breath before following, Crescent Rose locked in one arm. Ruby took her other hand as they walked to class, constantly looking at Weiss and her scythe. "Ruby, I am perfectly capable of carrying a weapon!" Weiss snapped, frustrated.

Ruby pouted but didn't argue, keeping her gaze forward. When they arrived to class Yang and Blake gave them strange looks but didn't ask. They went on with their day, business as usual, both worrying about their nightly sparring match. When class was out, they went their separate ways to practice with their temporary weapons.

Ruby struggled with the chamber and various types of dust. She knew all the types of dust in the chambers like the back of her hand due to battling alongside Weiss for years, but that did nothing to help her controlling the chamber. Just because she knew what red and blue did, didn't mean she knew that red was three chambers to the left from blue, or that if you rotated it too fast, sometimes you'd land on yellow instead.

She practiced swinging the blade about before experimenting with the dust, adjusting to the extremely light weight compared to her heavy scythe. Her movements were clumsy and awkward, even more so when she attempted to use the dust. After a couple minor explosions, she ignored the chamber completely and practiced lunges and swings.

Weiss had retreated to a training room, locking the door behind her. Moving to the middle of the room, she held the scythe in front of her and pressed a button, causing it to spring open. The sudden change almost caused her to drop it. She stood it up, looking at the weapon. Carefully grasping it in both hands, she swung it in an arc in front of her, watching as the heavy blade brought it towards earth, gaining momentum with each swing. The heiress swung it a couple times before slowing bringing it to a stop, marveling at how quickly one could use the momentum.

Now she understood how Ruby could so easily become a blur, her scythe slicing through bones and stone like butter. It was all through momentum, and Weiss was determined to learn how. The sniper part was a whole different story, and she ignored it completely.

After arcing the weapon a few times she learned that the hardest part wasn't swinging it, it was stopping it. When she built up the momentum and the scythe basically swung itself, she had to wait for it to slow down to change directions. It was a mystery to her how Ruby could top and start it over and over so easily.

After each partner had a couple hours of practice, they met in a training room. "You ready?" Ruby called from her side, Myrtenaster awkwardly held in front of her. Weiss had Crescent Rose pointing directly at Ruby, the butt of it resting on the ground. The heiress nodded and waited for Ruby to make the first move.

Ruby dashed forward, lunging straight for Weiss. The heiress summoned a glyph to deflect the strike. Ruby moved back, waiting for Weiss to attack next. The older girl carefully spun the scythe, moving it to her side so the blade swung towards Ruby. The black haired girl tried to strike at the heiress but was knocked back again by the scythe. Weiss tried to advance on Ruby, lunging forward at her partner.

Ruby easily dodged left, rolling and jumping up to strike at the heiress's back. The blade met another glyph and was knocked back slightly. "Are you just gonna use your glyphs the whole time?" Ruby asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well it's not my fault you fight with a weapon that's twice my size!" Weiss retorted, hefting the scythe in front of her to prove her point. Ruby rolled her eyes and snickered.

"If I was a guy you'd think I was overcompensating." She said with a smirk. Weiss narrowed her eyes and scoffed at the lewd comment. "You're such a child, I swear…" The heiress said, rolling her eyes.

Weiss began to rotate the scythe in front of her. She carefully went faster and faster, moving it to her right side to advance towards Ruby. The black haired girl awkwardly put Myrtenaster in front of her in an attempt to block her beloved scythe, but it was easily knocked out of her grasp.

The scythe was moving too fast for Weiss to stop it. She jerked back, trying to move away from her partner, which only resulted in the blade moving to the side towards Ruby. The younger girl knew what was coming and used her semblance to move.

Ruby's eyes widened as she dove to the side, the blade coming within inches of her shoulder. Weiss let out a yelp, dropping the scythe to let the blade dig in to the floor of the training room. "How about we call it a draw?" Ruby offered meekly, standing back up. Weiss nodded and released her death grip on the scythe.

Ruby handed Myrtenaster back to Weiss before approaching her own weapon and easily pulling it from the ground. The weapon was collapsed and returned to it's rightful place on Ruby's belt. "Lets agree to never do that again." Ruby said, watching as her partner checked the chambers of dust.

"You used the dust…?" Weiss asked carefully, watching as Ruby sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Not much, I didn't want to explode too much."

"Too much?" The heiress questioned.

"Old habits die hard?" Ruby tried sheepishly. Weiss rolled her eyes and sheathed her prized sword. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. "I didn't cut you, did I?" Weiss asked quietly. Ruby quickly shook her head.

"Nah, you'd know if you cut me. I'd be missing a chunk." She said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. But the heiress was still upset. "I should've trained more with the scythe, it was stupid to think I could use your weapon after just a few hours of training." Weiss said, scolding herself.

Ruby watched as her partner continued to verbally beat herself up about this, but it wasn't until she was a single tear roll down the fencer's cheek that she wrapped Weiss in her arms. "Weiss, relax, it was a stupid bet anyway." Ruby said gently, trying to calm the girl in her arms.

"I could've killed you! And you could've blown us up!" Weiss said, less venom on the second part. Ruby remained silent after that, gently rocking them back and forth till her partner ran out of steam. "Weiss, we're both fine. No one's hurt. I'm not hurt, you're not hurt, we're perfectly safe. I wouldn't have given you Crescent Rose if I didn't have the utmost trust in you in the first place. You know that." Ruby said, nuzzling into the soft white tresses.

The younger girl's words silenced the worries in Weiss's head. She knew Ruby was right, Ruby would never hand over Crescent Rose to just anyone, she'd even seen Yang have a hard time getting Ruby to hand over her prized weapon to her. She stayed in the comforting embrace for a little while longer before pulling away, smiling gently at Ruby.

"You worry too much," Ruby said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the fencer's lips. Weiss quickly reciprocated, running her fingers through the short black hair. They broke apart and shared a small smile, intertwining their fingers and turning to leave. "You're such a dolt." Weiss said affectionately, tightening her grip on Ruby's hand slightly.

"But I'm your dolt," Ruby said with a wide smile.

"My dolt." The heiress agreed.


End file.
